Hybrid electric vehicles utilizing both an electric motor/generator and an internal combustion engine as power sources often have an onboard controller programmed to vary use of each of the engine and motor/generator during different driving conditions to achieve peak efficiency. One type of hybrid electric vehicle is referred to as a belt-alternator-starter hybrid vehicle. This type of vehicle may have a motor/generator operatively connected to an engine crankshaft by a belt and pulley system. The motor/generator in a belt-alternator-starter hybrid vehicle may be used to start the engine from a key start and may be recharged by the engine during regenerative braking.